Heartbreak Howl!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: Tommy is sad because Lieutenant Po doesn't like him, so Naoko Kondo turns Tommy's life around by offering her affection. But how will this work out? Find out here! NaokoxTommy


This is my first Hyper Police fanfic. So basically, Tommy is having a sad day, but no one knows what's wrong with him. However, Naoko Kondo has decided to help him pull himself together. How will this work? You're about to find out now!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyper Police. All rights go to Minoru Tachikawa

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day in Shinjuku; the city of the beasts. Tommy Fujioka, cousin of Batanen Fujioka had been feeling a little down in the dumps. He was sitting down in the cafe owned by the Tachibana's, and had a sad look on his anthropomorphic werewolf face. Ayami went over to him and spoke to him.

"Tommy, you seem a little sad." Ayami said. "What's the matter?"

Tommy then slammed his hand on the table and ranted angrily "LOOK, I don't want to talk about it, okay!?" surprising everyone in the room. He then decided to leave and said, "Leave me alone, I'm out of here." everyone including Sakura Bokuseiinmozeninari the Fox demon were shocked to see Tommy stomp out like that.

"What was that all about?" Natsuki wondered.

"I'm not sure, Natsuki." Batanen replied.

"I think I know what it is." replied Mr. Mudagami. "He seems to be enamored with Lieutenant Po, but, she doesn't feel the same way about him."

Sakura Bokuseiinmozeninari perked up , and added "I should have known that anthropomorphic idiot was in over his head!"

"Well, someone's gotta help him." confirmed Sakunoshin Chikura, a time displaced Samurai from the Sengoku period.

Meanwhile, Tommy was outside in the park, tilting his head. He felt several tears flowing down his face while he cried in despair, and all of a sudden, he hears footsteps approach him, while he still had his head tilted.

"Tommy, what are doing here?" a female voice asked when Tommy looked up at who said it. The voice belonged to a fellow bounty hunter of his: Naoko Kondo. When Naoko was a little girl, her parents were killed by monsters. But, when she met Natsuki, she got over it. "And, why the hell are you pouting like that?!" She complained.

"Oh, hey Kondo." Tommy answered. "I just feel upset, because Lieutenant Po doesn't love me at all. I tried to get her love me, but she won't accept it."

Naoko was shocked to hear this, she had no idea that the anthropomorphic werewolf was pining for someone. "Huh? You're in love with a Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Yes. But, I now feel like I'm gonna end up miserable for the rest of my life." Tommy said as he started crying, tears still flowing down his face.

Naoko took her hand, raised it high in the air, and SMACK right on Tommy's face. "This is so PATHETIC!" She ranted. "You have been through a lot of arrests, shootings and all that jazz, and you feel like you're gonna be miserable forever?!"

Tommy looked at her in the eyes, and asked, "Well, what should I do? I mean I tried all I could do!" He said.

"No, you did not." she said making Tommy shocked and surprised.

"Huh?" unbeknownst to Tommy, Batanen, Natsuki, Sakura and Sakunoshin were observing from the Cafe.

"Hey, everyone, look!" Natsuki said as everyone rushed out and saw a spark between Tommy and Naoko.

"What's Kondo doing here?" asked Batanen.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said as she looked on.

"Why did you fall for her anyway?" she wondered.

"Well, it's spring and all, so to my kind, it's Mating Season, and I wanted to make her mine by having wear these red heels I got for her, and have her walk over me with them, but it didn't work."

Naoko had a dumbfounded look on her face. _"Mating Season? So that's why he was so enamored with the lieutenant."_ she thought.

"Getting someone to walk over you is actually an insult, and believe me when I tell you, that isn't the way things work at all." the Kondo woman said as she petted Tommy on his head.

"Really?" the anthropomorph asked, and Kondo nodded her head, meaning Yes.

"Listen, Lieutenant Po's not worth your time!" She ranted orderingly. "Instead making a fool of yourself, why not just find someone else to mate with?"

Tommy knew that was possible, but who should it be was his question.

"Look, Tommy, the truth is, You're not the only one who has been having a rough time trying to find love." Naoko added. "So am I. But how about you hook up with me?"

Tommy felt his heart beat faster than a Dingo mauling a koala, and started to fall for the dark haired bounty hunter.

"Kondo, are you saying that you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right Tommy." she replied to him. "And please, call me Naoko."

"Okay...Naoko." Tommy said as he pressed his muzzle against Naoko's lips. The kiss was so astounding, that Natsuki and everyone was stunned by how they looked at it. It took about thirty seconds until the broke from it.

"So, how about moving in with me?" Naoko asked sexually, making Tommy sweat.

"Sure thing." Tommy replied.

Naoko chuckled and said, "Okay, my furry bundle of werewolf love, see you at my place." She winked at him, and walked back to her apartment swinging her hips as she walked, making Tommy want to howl. And so he did.

"Wha? Tommy and Naoko?" wondered Mr. Mudagami. "I hope that they can make it work."

"Me too." Natsuki said in a cheerful mood.

Later that night, at Naoko's apartment, she helped Tommy get settled in. It was nicely furnished with a couch that was a sectional and high def TV, on the entertainment center was the remotes for the TV and Cable Box. Inside, the main bedroom, was a queen sized bed covered by light green sheets and white pillows. On one part would be where he would sleep, while Naoko would be on the other side.

"Gadzooks, you have a nice place, Naoko." Tommy commented.

"Thanks for the compliment, handsome." Naoko said as she kissed Tommy on the muzzle again. But it was better than before. This time, she had her tongue in his mouth and she shoved herself and Tommy down to the down to bed. Her make out session with the werewolf was getting intense more and more. The two started rolling around and next thing you know, Tommy started to take his shirt off to reveal that he had a really nice six-pac, and Naoko started rubbing his muscles, while he helped himself to a feel of her belly. She broke the kiss and started to feel his abs.

"Ooh, so good looking." Naoko said as she moaned sexually. "I really feel horny, and I want you to have me be your lover. Can you do that, sweetie pie?"

"Sure can, gorgeous." Tommy said as he let Naoko take his pants off, and then she noticed that the boxer shorts he had on had Apple's on them. She giggled a little bit, and was amazed.

"Apple Boxers? That is so cute." Naoko said as she began to rub her boobs, and she started to take her shirt off too. Revealing a oceanic-blue bra and she had a really tight belly from all the exercise she did when she became a bounty hunter. Tommy started to want to take the bra off, but Naoko decided to wait for that.

"Before you take off my bra, how about you go for my panties first, you cutie." Naoko said slyly. She then let Tommy take off her skirt revealing oceanic-blue panties. They matched her bra. Tommy was most undoubtedly enjoying every minute of it. Tommy slowly pulled Naoko's undies off her long sexy legs. Then after that, Tommy took Naoko's bra off revealing her ever firm bosom. Her nipples were fully erect.

"Go ahead, lick my soaking wet pussy." Naoko said, and Tommy did so. His warm tounge started to have a taste of her womanhood, and Naoko started moaning sexually. "Oh-oh yeah, t-that feels...So...Good!" She moaned. "Keep...G-going..You good-looking wolf hunk." She moaned as she smiled, and winked.

After he was done, he inserted his cock into her womanhood, and started pounding it. Naoko never knew that human/demon love could feel so devine and good. "Aah, aah T-that is...So...yummy! You...are...are...So...hot, Tommy!" Naoko moaned in pleasure again, this time she sweated to the point where she felt something happening. She took Tommy's manhood out of her pussy an inserted it into her mouth. She gulped down every bit of the werewolf's cum and felt it drop in her.

Tommy opened his eyes as he felt exhausted from that. He saw Naoko with a mischievously seductive smile on her face. "Mmmmm, Tommy baby, your cum tastes so good. I think I would love to have babies with you, my sweet hunk of werewolf love." Naoko said as she put Tommy's head on her naked boobies.

"Thank you, Naoko." Tommy said. "Who needs Lieutenant Po when I have you? You gorgeous bounty hunter."

"Oh, hubba hubba." Naoko kissed Tommy again, this time it was full of hunger.

"Well, Batanen is out of town with Natsuki, and Sakura and Sakunoshin are busy with their kids, looks like you and I can have some fun." Tommy said as he starred at Naoko's boobs.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. She then flicked his muzzle. "I think once was enough, mister man."

"Okay, but I have to ask you something." Tommy went off the bed and stood on his knees as he held out a little box. He opened it and inside was a ring with a diamond on it. "Naoko Kondo, will you marry me?"

Naoko was surprised by the way he did so. "Oh yes, I will marry you! How can I say no to a hunky werewolf like you!"

"Thank you, Naoko. You made me so happy, and I will treasure it always." Tommy said as he kissed her deeply again. And then he grabbed her boobs again an this time, there was milk coming out of them. Tommy took a drink and couldn't get enough.

"Okay, let's get something straight." Naoko said. "After you and I get married, I would like you and I to do the housework together."

"Fair enough." Tommy said. "Oh, and if you and I have kids, would you help them with their homework?"

"Sure, okay. I'd be glad to." Naoko confirmed as her and Tommy rested again.

A few months later, everyone was at the church getting ready as the preacher did his thing.

"Do you Tommy Fujioka vow to have Naoko Kondo as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health til death do you part?" the preacher said.

"Yes, I do." Tommy said while Batanen and Natsuki looked on. Natsuki started crying tears of joy, and Sakura along with Sakunoshin were observing this as well as Mr. Mudagami. Sakura's kids were happy for them.

"And do you Naoko Kondo vow to do all the stuff I just said?" asked the preacher.

"Yes, I do." Naoko said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife." The preacher said. "You may kiss the bride."

Tommy dipped Naoko and kissed her and everyone cheered for them. And as they walked out of the church, Naoko threw the bouquet into the air, all the girls tried to grab it, but in the end, it was Natsuki who caught it.

"Meow, yes I'm next!" Natsuki said as she jumped in excitement.

And this was a new life for Tommy and Naoko Kondo-Fujioka, and they drove off getting ready for their honeymoon.

Later that night, at the hotel Naoko approached Tommy all naked and let Tommy rub her all over her body. And they kissed each other on the lips, and after they broke from it, Naoko said, "That was fun. I still can't believe Natsuki caught the bouquet."

"Looks like her and Batanen are next in line." Tommy said.

"Yeah, baby." Naoko said slyly. "So, what do say we do this?"

"You know it, sweetheart." Tommy said as he and his new wife rolled around on the bed. The two were acting all wild, and then Naoko howled like Tommy does.

"Wow, good howl, babe." Tommy said.

"I learned it from you, hon." Naoko stated seductively. "Now that you and I both howl, I would like you to know something."

"And what would that be?" the anthropomorphic werewolf asked.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Naoko." Tommy and Naoko went back on the bed and started making love again. They did it all night long (Lionel Richie style), and slept through the day.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Naoko and Tommy married and had sex, and Natsuki and Batanen are next to get hitched. But for now, fare thee well!

Please, Read, Review, Comment and Follow. And remember, NO FLAMES!


End file.
